


I call the moon

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Goddess Lydia, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, Rituals, Sacrifice, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: There was nothing quite so perfect to Lydia than to be powerful, adored, and loved, except perhaps for Allison’s face, which was a delicate combination of all the beauty that humans had to give.





	I call the moon

**Author's Note:**

> here is day two!
> 
> based on the lyrics:
> 
> "I call the moon/To light the essence/Of empty rooms", Lacerations by Mr.Kitty
> 
> I immediately thought of Lydia and magic of some kind, and then listening to the actual song the first time had me thinking of Lydia as a reincarnation of a Greek goddess. So here you are.

There was nothing quite so perfect to Lydia than to be powerful, adored, and loved, except perhaps for Allison’s face, which was a delicate combination of all the beauty that humans had to give.

Beyond her mistress of absolute flawlessness, though, there was nothing quite so good as power and adoration. Especially, she’d found, the adoration and love of weak men. Certainly, not all men were weak enough to fall at her feet with the flick of her wrist, but plenty of them were. One look and she held infinite power over them, willing to sacrifice even themselves for her.

As someone who required sacrifices to survive, it worked well for Lydia. She was a god, at least, too blessed to be anything but divine. She’d first felt the power at merely seven, flowing through her veins and alighting her to all sorts of possibilities. Realizations that she’d always been something more than mortal, more than merely _human_. A despicable word in Lydia’s vocabulary, unless she was describing her girlfriend. Ally had simply been a blip in the face of humanity, because humans were soft, faint of heart, unintelligent, cross.

With a swipe of her hand, Lydia could wipe humanity out. It was power she felt, power she knew she had, could feel in ever step she took, every breath she breathed.

Not that she wanted to. There was still the fact that some things, like her, survived on the belief of humans. She’d watched too many of her fellow celestial beings vanish simply because they’d been forgotten, and wasn’t about to do the same to herself. She’d found the loophole, living as a mortal that all humans craved to the point they’d do anything for her.

Lydia took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the warmth of the blood on her hands, feeling reenergized once again. Allison would be home at any moment, and how she hated when she arrived to a messy sacrifice. The man lay at her feet, eyes wide, slowly growing cold in the winter chill that breezed through the open window. His name had started with an S – Samuel, maybe? – not that it mattered to her much. He’d been so easy to lure into the apartment, one flick of her hair and a giggle she’d all but perfected and he was hers, always.

His surrender would yield her all the more _everything_ , and she breathed in the power lingering in the air, mixed with the smoke from burning roses in the corner, spectacularly important in this sort of ritual. It lit her body on fire with new sensations, as they always did. _Witchcraft_ , some would call it, screaming into their rosaries and shoving crosses at her as if that had any effect, while others would be intrigued, call it _magic_ , study her with interest and wonder how it was scientifically possible. To her, it simply was what it was; survival.

It was a fluke, perhaps, that Lydia had even realized what she had about herself; and perhaps she would have stayed that way, incarnation after incarnation seeking praise, approval, adoration as a mere temporal animal, if her mother had not taken her to see a psychic when she was young. It was the psychic who had opened her brain to a wider world, unlocked the part of her that she’d kept hidden for so long. The psychic had looked into her, leant back, and screamed when she saw the galaxies behind Lydia’s eyes.

It was unfortunate that her weak mother had been the one who’d allowed her to become who she had, but nonetheless Lydia was thankful to that psychic. Too bad she’d had to be the first sacrifice, visited again years later when Lydia was older, fully _understood_ the extent of her power and all that she could do and needed to do. Ms. Z was her name, and she’d begged for her life from the moment Lydia had stepped foot into her shop. She was the real deal, the only real psychic Lydia had met in all her years, had known what was coming. Unfortunately, it had to be done.

The power from Ms. Z had been enough to last awhile, and good too; it had been merely days later that Lydia had met Allison for the first time. A diamond amongst cement chips, Ally was the first and only person Lydia had ever been entranced with instead of the other way around. Her aura was one of immediate satisfaction to Lydia. She reminded her immensely of a god herself, though she was clearly and sometimes painfully obviously human. She was, nonetheless with her penchant for archery and the purity in her soul, the Artemis to Lydia’s Aphrodite.

Everything had stopped, in Lydia’s world, within those first few weeks of knowing Ally. Eventually, she’d sought another sacrifice, but then, it was always Ally. Where others fell at Lydia’s feet, ready to do anything for her approval, Lydia found herself doing the same for this woman. She was powerful in a way that mortals never were, while Lydia was powerful in all the ways mortals could never be.

It was easy to fall in love, easier the next sacrifice because while Lydia had no problem providing for _herself_ , now she knew she had to provide for herself and her obsession.

And Ally, arriving home right on time, roses in the corner rebloomed with a quick call on Khloris and a blessing from Athena cleansing the room, was still all that Lydia loved. The only thing she ever wanted more than sovereignty and devotion.

With Ally smiling, kissing Lydia in greeting, and suggesting Chinese for dinner, combined with the newly reinvigorated lightning of magic running beneath her skin, Lydia knew she was set – for this life and all those in front of her.

Soon, she thought, watching Ally discuss her day as she sat down on the couch, opening her laptop to pull up the restaurant’s website, her aura perfectly crystal clear, free of blemishes. Soon, she and Ally would be set to take their rightful places as rulers of this universe. She breathed deeply once again, settling down on the sofa next to her love, scenting the hearts of all the men that would soon be begging at her feet.

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Allydia is like my third favourite ship from TW but I almost never write it so thanks to DefaltManifesto for inspiring me. 
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) (sometimes)
> 
> another chapter to [everyone's at it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4322871) will be up within the next few days and I'm working on the third (and final?) part to [nothing feels like you](http://archiveofourown.org/series/320813) which no, hasn't been updated since September 2015 but here I am still writing away on it so hopefully that'll be up soonish too.


End file.
